una triste historia de amor 1
by elii15
Summary: nada que ver el titulo con la historia!... es un drama romantico de personas que se enamoran de personas! lo mas normal del mundo... gracioso divertido etc.. DISFRUTENLO
1. Chapter 1

Una triste historia de amor

"PEQUEÑA RELACION"

Quien iba a pensar que las historias mas dramáticas de amor ocurren en una escuela primaria. A esa edad un niño debería pensar en cosas como las notas, los amigos, las… las…. Bueno no importa en que mierda tengan que pensar… odio la formalidad así que no voy a darles una intro decente, ni me haga ver una vieja aconsejándole a un mocoso… bueno, voy al punto …

"una tarde perfecta, el sol resplandecía. Era verano. Un clásico día de escuela aburrido. Una pequeña de 5° grado… con sueños, expectativas y preguntas, sobre todo preguntas.

Ella era algo petiza, no como esas enanas bajas que parecen ñomos, no. Era petiza, pero no tanto… se llamaba Sabrina y hace unos días se había fijado en un chico un año más grande que ella. No era mucha diferencia, pero aun así sabia que era imposible. Primero por la edad, eran unos enanos de unos 8 años, ¿como podían saber que estaban enamorados?... la verdad no sabían, solo le atraía. No por su físico, en realidad era horrendo, pero había algo en el que le encantaba.

Un día ambos salones (5° y 6°, acuérdense que era un año mayor el chico) se juntaron. Los de quinto tenían que ver como trabajaban lo de sexto, ya que en medio año ellos pasarían a un nivel más alto.

Los ojos de aquella niña rápidamente se posaron sobre la mirada marciana del pendejo, ambos estaban perplejos uno del otro. Era obvio ambos de atraían.

No saben hace cuando, pero cada mirada lo decía todo. Toco la campana del recreo, ambos salieron corriendo, en realidad parecía que todos los chicos del salón competían en un campeonato de velocidades al cual no podían negarse, típico de mocoso de primaria.

Sabrina estaba con sus 2 mejores amigas ( ELII15: **me olvide el nombre de las amigas, en realidad ni me acuerdo quienes eran las amigas. SABRINA: pense que eras inteligente ¬ ¬# . ELII15: mejame vos! Yo no te digo como escribir tus historias),** como de costumbre hablaban de cosas sin sentido, cuando de repente una vos de macho men se dirigió a sabrina **(era una vos de gallina desplumada).**

hola- dijo aquel chico.

Hola- respondió Sabrina un poco confundida. Rápidamente sus amigas se levantaron y se fueron para dejarlos solos, sabían que se gustaban mutuamente y no querían molestar, por lo menos no por ahora.

Me llamo franco.

Ahhh…. (**tu nombre boluda) **yoo.. coso.. me llamo Sabri ^-^- aquella sonrisa inicio una "pequeña" y tierna historia de amor.

Conforme fueron pasando los días, su relación se hizo cada vez mas seria. Pasaban juntos los recreos, hablaban de sus vidas /que mi viejo esto, que mi vieja aquello/, y poco a poco se hacían mas íntimos, hasta llegar al primer beso **(no se mucho de lo que paso en realidad, pero vamos a imaginar un poco).**

Los meses llegaron tan rápido que parecieron días, tenían que crecer, ambos, pero no querían. Es bien sabido de las vacaciones te alejan del colé, de tus amigos y de esa persona especial para Sabrina, pero no serian solo las vacaciones. Secundaria y primaria estaban separados, ya no se verían el los recreos y era muy difícil que se vieran fuera del ámbito escolar. Su "pequeño" amor se desvanecía, se iba, se alejaba, se derrumbaba, se calcinaba en su propio jugo, se **(SABRINA: deja de escribir cosas estupidas y seguí con el fic!. ELII15: /imitando la voz de Sabrina/ "no hagas esto, no hagas aquello, no me mates en el fic".. Son muchas cosas che! Deja que vuele mi imaginación. Loco, no se puede escribir con actrices de segunda)**.

Ellos ya ni se veían y poco a poco se olvidaron mutuamente.

Segundo mes en sexto para Sabrina, y una chica nueva muy distinta a ella. Se llamaba Micaela y era alta…

Bueno terminamos con el primer capitulo. Espero sus comentarios!

Tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic en el cual escribo algo que paso en realidad!... Ahhhh y la próxima semana les adelanto una frase de mi libro "Hermanas" son frases hechas exclusivamente por mi! Hasta la prox. Semana….

SABRINA: ¿por qué me mete en historias ... Que Hice?

ELII15: es que ya no se me ocurría nada…. Que puedo hacer, escarchar a mis compañeros de cole! ^-^…

FRANCO: ¿por qué aprovechas todas las oportunidades para insultarme?

SABRINA: y por que decis "pequeña" relacion?

ELII15: emmm…. Por…. Por que… yooo…..miren un ovni!

FRANCO Y SABRINA: ehh?

ELII15: _* escapa a la respuesta *_


	2. Chapter 2 LA CHICA NUEVA

"LA CHICA NUEVA"

Una chica alta, flaca y con disimulados rulos llego al Instituto, se llamaba Micaela, y llamo la atención de todos los presentes, por que media como dos metros.

Sabrina no le dio importancia, después de todo era solo una nueva que no tenía ni amigos ni enemigos, no era nada.

La primera en darle la bienvenida fue una chica llamada Cecilia, que también era nueva. En realidad venia de la mañana, pero a diferencia de Micaela, Cecilia ya contaba con la amistad de dos pendejitas, que se llamaban Elisa y abi.

Micaela no tardo en integrarse al grupo de la más inteligente, la más buena, la más boluda, la más carismática del salón, y su servidora Elisa,….ahhh y abi y CECI también.

Las cuatro eran buenas amigas, tenían sus diferencias, pero eran buenas amigas de verdad.

Hagamos un árbol de chicos:

CECI gustaba de un nene que se llamaba Alan, Mica gustaba del mismo, Sabri le gustaba Franco , pero al no hablarse mas, nunca se supo de otro pendejo gusta, Abi era una pedofila que gustaba de un tal Iván de 4°, Eli no se sabe de quien cornos gustaba. Y así…

Conforme fueron pasando los días, Micaela se fue olvidando de Alan y comenzó a gustar de un pibito que se llamaba Ignacio. Todo el tiempo les contaba a sus amigas lo mucho que le gustaba y, que le mandaba cartitas, caritas y esas pelotudeces que ahora no hacemos.

CECI también dejo de gustar de Alan y ahora salía con un pibito de secundaria llamado Tomas, Abi quedo forever alone y Eli gustaba de su vecino 5 años mayor que ella.

Sabri nunca tuvo una charla amistosa con Micaela, es más, ni siquiera tenia idea de su existencia, y mucho menos se imaginaba lo que pasaría en un tiempo futuro. Pero no adelantemos conclusiones. Este era un grado de pendejos boludos que gustaban unos de otros, otros de otros y algunos de terceros. Pero bueno todos los grados son así…

Aun así este grupo era especial, y era dominado por una bestia inmensa, gorda, pelirroja, con rulos y que llevaba un nombre ideal para su persona: Bárbara.

Bárbara era la docente titular de este 6°, pero ninguno la soportaba, si siquiera la paciente, comprensiva y cordial Elisa.

Todos detestaban a esa seño por que ni siquiera era capaz de pararse y explicar las cosas como se debe… la volvieron loca y la mandaron al siquiatra.

En fin, Micaela, la nueva, se habituó a su nueva escuela y poco a poco fue ganado lugar, ya era imposible imaginar 6°b sin ella, se gano su butaca en el teatro y no la dejaría por un buen tiempo.

Termino el segundo cap. Se que son cortos pero no tengo mucha imaginación por el momento. Nos vemos!

Ahh y puede que deje de escribir en mi otro fic,…. Ya no me atraen como antes los mangas y los amines… :/

SABRINA: se supone que yo soy la protagonista, por que no hable mucho en este capitulo ¿?

ELII15: porque ahora Micaela es la protagonista!

MICAELA: siiiii ¡!

SABRINA: no es justo, ella es la nueva…. Yo tengo mas antigüedad..

ELII15: ¬ ¬….. 


	3. Chapter 3 FIN DE AÑO DE LAGRIMAS

Fin de año de lágrimas:

Ya habían pasado 9 meses desde que Micaela vino al Instituto.

Como corre el tiempo, ya era el momento de abandonar lo viejo para reinventarse en el estupido mundo de los adolescentes, odio eso, pero me encanta.

El acto de fin de año. Los chicos bailaron de presos con algo así como remeras rayadas. Que bobos. Todos actuaron, menos algunos que todavía tenían dignidad.

Esto aparte, ya que sexto tenia otro acto más por asimilar. La despedida de primaria, que doloroso. Creo que suponíamos que muy pronto comenzaríamos desde cero. Como niño de jardín que por primera vez ingresa a un salón triste y feo.

Cuando mostraron las fotos y los videos que los profes hicieron a los nuevos egresados todos lloraban, no podían creer que sus profesores, las personas que supuestamente tenían que enseñarles lo vital de la existencia, los hubiera escrachado de esa manera. Que hicieron para merecer eso, fotos en las que envés de poner una sonrisa, se tapaban la cara, y otros haciendo sus deberes con el pelo cubriendo su rostro. Que vergonzoso, tenían razón de llorar, esa imagen quedaría por siempre en la memoria traumatizada que aquellos pendejos…

luego vinieron los regalos. A todos les dieron una cadenita con su nombre y un diploma. Una baratija inmunda la cadena, que se rompió semanas después.  
A la poseedora de la bandera nacional le regalaron un cosito feo, que no compensaba todo el esfuerzo y mensualidades que recibía la escuela por parte de casi 2000 chicos.  
Al final pudieron ser ellos y se divirtieron. Jugaron con espuma, se sacaban fotos lloraban por que algunos se cambiaban de colegio. Como era el caso de Cecilia, y recibió el apoyo de sus incondicionales amigas, sus lagrimas, sus abrazaron y sobre todo su amistad, que quedo inmortal por el momento.

Después de toda esa cosa de la graduación. Todos se olvidaron de los que se fueron, pero que podían hacer, tenían sus propias vidas, no podían llorar por quienes ya no están, y mucho menos por personas que también los olvidaron a ellos.

Fin de todo. De levantarse tarde, de comer tranquilo en casa, de jugar en los recreos, de correr, de no estudiar en las pruebas y de vivir.

Después de las vacaciones, ese grupo tendría que dejar la infancia atrás y convertirse en los hombres y mujeres que ya eran, y por primera vez en sus miserables vidas tendrían que estudiar.

Sabrina, después de todo se reencontraría con su viejo amor,… ¿volverían otra vez a ser los antes? La personas que estaban juntos en los recreos y compartían juntos lo poco de vida que habían vivido?

Nadie sabia que es lo que pasaba en la cabeza de ambos chicos, pero una cosa era segura… se reencontrarían después de un año de no haberse hablado o siquiera saludado.

_

Fin del capitulo! Y el adelanto que les prometí:  
"la belleza es un error que se corrige con tiempo. Pero al no tener prisa alguna, el tiempo puede ser muy desesperante. Si no lo corrige, como debería hacerlo, yo me encargare de que el tiempo cumpla con su cometido lo más pronto posible. Después de todo… cuando puedes tener el honor de ocasionar dolor de una forma tan original..."


	4. Chapter 4 CONFUSIONES

Confusiones:

Luego de las cortas vacaciones, comenzaron las clases.

Nuevo Prof.

Nuevos chicos

Nueva silla

Nuevo salón

Nueva expectativa

Nuevas preguntas

Nuevo amor?... podría ser. Pero primero, un campazo.

Recreo.

Cada uno con su propio grupo, su propia gente y sus propios mensajes estupidos traducidos como bromas…

Nuevamente Sabrina con sus amigas y un hola inesperado.

hola- con esa voz de gallina desp… digo… macho men.

Hola- simple y tacita respuesta, ¿estaría enojada por el tiempo que lleva sin hablarle?

Chau Sabri!- nuevamente sus amigas se van.

Me puedo sentar?- que bobo claro que se puede sentar es un país libre, por que pregunta no?

Si, dale sentate.

Ahí vengo que me están llamando.

En ese momento Sabrina tenía ganas de matarlo. No solo vino e hizo que los dejaran a solas, sino que ni se sentó y se fue el muy bobo. Encima Sabrina se quedo sola, así como forever alone en ese recreo. Muy mal.

Micaela estaba hablando con las amigas que le quedaban como de costumbre.

Hablaban de cosas como la madrastra de Micaela. Que antes era Marilyn y ahora era Juana. Pobres de Elisa y Abi que tenían que escuchar lo mismo todos los días.

Juana siempre me tira indirectas, que haga esto que no haga aquello- en el oído de las chicas eso se escuchaba como un bla bla bla bla…

Me tiene harta, encima que se hace la que manda-

Pégale- dice Elisa con su estupida vocecita de ñomo resfriado.

Jjajaja… naa enserio Eli me tiene harta, quiero que se vaya ya de mi casa.

Y decile.

No porque si le digo algo a Juana, le dice a mi papa, y el me reta, me entendes.

Pégale entonces.

¿Ves que es al pedo hablar con vos Elisa?

Bueno che tengo sueño.

Que raro de voz- lo dijo en tono sarcastico

Timbre. Otra vez arriba a escuchar al profe Manrique, que es bueno pero habla mucho. Pobres chicos.

Dia a dia fue pasando el año. Al fnal Eli y Abi se quedaron solas por que Micaela hizo otras amigas (**ELII15: vos siempre cambiando de lado no? MICAELA: yo no soy la que escribe la novela, de que te quejas? ELII15: cállate o te despido como hice con Cecilia! MICAELA: mejor me callo :'( **), esas nuevas amigas se llamaban Nadia y Sabri.

Quien se lo iba a imaginar Sabrina y Micaela amigas, después de casi dos años de ser completamente invisible para ambas. ¿Esta amistad resultaría?

Fin de otro cap.


	5. Chapter 5 2

2°

Pasó el año rápidamente y ya comenzaron segundo de secundaria.

Eli Eli Eli Eli… te tengo que contar algo- a pesar de no ser tan amigas como antes ellas aun se hablaban como antes.

Que pasa?

Que me gusta un chico, adivina como se llama?.

Emm… Alan.

No ese era antes.

Emm, coso… Ignacio.

No pelotuda esos no… otro.

Emmm coso, como se llamaba?

Bueno ya fue ¬ ¬# se llama Franco- Elisa ya sabia que la actual mejor amiga de Micaela había tenido un fuerte lazo con ese sujeto, pero decidió no decir nada, ya que si Sabri no dijo nada era por algo, así que solo se decidió a decir…

Que tierno… que lindo lo que te pasa, te felicito, y como es?

No se. No lo conozco- lo primero que penso Elisa y después lo dijo fue:

Haber si entiendo pendeja, te gusta un pibe, que no conoces, ni hablaste con el?

Si ^-^!- esa sonrisa ingenua de Micaela se borraría con el paso del tiempo.

Que bueno- esas fueron las últimas palabras de Elisa.

Con el correr del tiempo y de 2° Micaela y Franco se llevaban cada vez más, hasta el punto que Franco le pidió un beso a Micaela. Que no tenia respeto, era la mejor amiga de su antiguo amor, y por más que pase el tiempo una persona no se puede meter con otra si los sentimientos de una persona amiga están en juego. Pero Micaela también sufría, y decidió no darle el beso.

Al recibir respuesta negativa, Franco se fue, como todo lo demás para Micaela y volvió a cercarse a Sabrina.

Micaela fue otra vez a contarselo todo a su otra mejor amiga:

te digo algo Eli.

No.

Dale boba que estoy mal.

Comprate un perro

No, encerio Franco me pidio un beso y yo no se lo di y ahora esta hablando con Sabri!-

No te compres un perro que ya tenes un gato. Mal boluda pero decime que hago.?

Yo que vos le pego.

Naa enserio, le pego a Sabri?

No boba a Franco. Igual era lógico por que yo no se si sabias que ellos estaban juntos en primaria.

Si que sabia por que Sabri me lo contó, pero me dijo que no pasaba nada mas entre ellos, que quedaron como amigos y fue, aparte Sabri tiene novio.

Hay Micaela, tiene novio afuera, pero acá no. Aparte si Franco sigue gustando de ella que se arreglen y que los haga felices a los dos y fue.

Vos no entendes no?. Elisa a mi me gusta Franco!

Y te felicitamos pero fue.

Mejor me voy a hablar con Moira que ella si me entiende

Chau ^-^.- Elisa era boba, pero tanto como para no darse cuenta que Franco estaba jugando a varias puntas y tenia que hacer algo para intervenir, o si no, su mejor amiga terminaría con el corazón con augeritos, que podía hacer?

Fin del cap.

Que pasara en el futuro?

Mica si quedara con franco?

Sabri se olvidara de que Micaela es su amiga y se ira corriendo a los brazos de franco?

Haran un acuerdo como en MI AMOR, MI AMOR y se quedara con las dos?

Que es lo que hara elisa para que Mica no salga lastimada?

Por que hago todas estas preguntas?

Esperen hasta la proxima semana! ^-^

SABRINA: por que tengo que volver con franco¡?

ELII15: hay que hacer drama Sabri!

MICAELA: siempre vos haciendo que me gusten pibes diferentes por que me odias?

ELII15 : no te odio! Solo quiero que sufras un poco…. Necesitamos mas publico!

FRANCO: siempre insultando vos, hace algo productivo y deja de jodernos a nosotros!

ELII15: despedidos todos ¡! Chau…

TODOS: noooooooooooooo….


	6. locas ideas

(capitulo 6)

**La loca idea de Elisa!**

Era viernes. Elisa casi no había dormido por pensar en un plan para separar definitivamente a Franco de Sabri, y hacer que se quedara con Mica y en esto consistía el plan:

¦ PLAN DE ELI! : ¦

¦ . Separar a Franco de Sabri ¦

¦ . Acercar a Franco y a Mica ¦

¦ . Que Franco le aclare a todas las pibitas que lo joden que gusta de Mica ¦

¦ . Que Franco y Mica sean novios ¦

¦ . Que Franco y Mica se casen ¦

¦ . Que le pongan a su primer hija mi nombre! ^-^ ¦

Obviamente el plan de Eli era idiota por que nunca lo iba a poner en marcha, y además no le importaba lo que pasaba con Franco y Mica.

De vuelta al cole… Eli le contó lo que pensaba a Abi:

- Che boba vos pensas que Franco se decida y por fin este con Mica?

- no se- dijo Abi con total desinterés.

-bueno mira yo como que estuve pensando y…

- ay que raro Elisa pensando- interrumpió Abi con tanta ironía que a Eli le dieron ganas de darle una piña.

- boluda no me interrumpas. Bueno, viste, como te decía.. em.. bueno Mica gusta mucho de Franco y como que cada vez que lo ve se quiere comer y todo eso, yo estaba pensando que es mejor que se quede con Mica y no con Sabri. Por que mira, este es el primer amor de Mica, y como que no da que termine rre desilusionada y que se sienta mal por eso, me entesdes?-

- como que eso ya lo sabia Elisa- dijo Abi como si lo que pensó fuera lo mas obvio- Pero dale termina.

- yo lo que decía era que hay que hacer que Franco se olvide de Sabri y este con Mica.

- y como vas a hacer eso si ni siquiera te hablas con Franco como para decirle que este con Micaela?

- gracias por tu apoyo Abigail sos rre buena amiga que me da consejos útiles y que no me hecha a perder los planes… gracias… a este paso la madrina del hijo de Mica va a ser Sabri y yo no!... Abigail pendeja de mierda!- dijo Eli totalmente exasperada.

- ay… bueno encima que te ayudo me insultas… esta bien no te ayudo mas.

- bueno ahora eso no importa. Tenemos que pensar, ver que hacemos con Micaela y con Franco…- dijo finalmente Eli.

Las chicas se pusieron a pensar y finalmente después de 10 segundos dijeron esto:

- se te ocurrió algo?

- No! – dijo Abi.

- Bueno entonces ya se… - añadió Elisa triunfante y casi gritando.

- Que?- dijo Abi

- No hacemos nada! **(en ese momento piensen que todos se caen al estilo anime!)**

- Perfecto- añadió Abigail luego de unos segundos- no hacemos una mierda y que se arreglen los dos…. Los tres dijo… capas que sean 4…. O bueno mejor..

- Son tres y listo, las otras no cuentan.

Luego esa charla inútil se fueron haciendo que el plan de Elisa resultara pura basura.

Y así nadie hizo nada por Micaela y este capitulo fue al pedo!

Bueno espero que los haya divertido y que las protagonistas no se enojen por no haber estado en este capitulo! ^-^

Nos leemos! -_- #

SABRINA Y MICAELA: se supone que se trata de nosotras y vos te pones a jugar con los cap….. a bueno!...

ELII15: si sis sisiisis…. Bueno Franco no se queja…. Ahhh…. Tienen que firmar mi contrato!

FRANCO: que contrato?

ELI15, MICAELA Y SABRINA: ahhhhhhhhh! ….. eh? Franco nos asustaste!

FRANCO: tanto? :'(


End file.
